Correlations
by CherryRoses
Summary: Drabble Mild DexDark/MandarkxDexter/DexterxMandark, if you squint. An inquiry on the nature of the relationship between Dexter and Mandark. Rated T for subtle hints from Ego Trip, the Dexter's Lab movie


Mandark.

There's something about him I just can't put my finger on. He can be compared to a closed book, with something in store but nothing shown. The only difference being, obviously, that a book can hold infinite wisdom while Mandark is a mere boy who will always remain just subpar to me.

But I digress. Perhaps it is the nature of our, I shudder to say, 'relationship' that perplexes me so. (Of course by relationship I mean our affiliation with one another, and certainly nothing beyond that! )

We can hardly be called friends, neither one of us would dare to say that openly and publicly. But on those days where I take a well-deserved respite from intensive laboratory work, I can't help but wonder sometimes.

At first glance, anyone would say that we hate each other with a passion. However, take another look, and you'd see that our rivalry may actually be that of a friendly one. I'll ask myself, is there such thing as a 'friendly rivalry'?

True, we do compete frequently. For the Science Fairs, for the Chess Championships, for the latest edition of a comic at the store when there are no other copies to buy…the list goes on.

DeeDee is always telling me how Mandark and I "bicker like an old married couple". Cam informs me that, apparently, Mandark and I listen to _very _similar music. Though, it's hard to believe that anyone (at this school, in any case) besides me enjoys the brilliance of Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, etc.

She added with a wistful sigh that we would be actually would have been really good friends if we'd just gotten to know each other. (I think that's her so-called 'Yaoi-sensor' kicking in.) But I disagree.

Besides, I know enough about Mandark.

He has the largest ego of anyone I've ever met.

Almost as large as his ridiculous flowing cape.

…although, I wear an equally ridiculous flowing lab coat, so maybe I shouldn't talk.

And isn't it strange that he's had ample opportunity to get rid of my laboratory but never has?

Even more importantly, he's had countless chances to get rid of _me. _

It isn't really that hard to make a gun, shoot me, and be done with it. Come on. We're _genii _for crying out loud.

As much as I hate to admit it, he can be rather smart at times. Not smarter than me, obviously, but smarter than a_ lot_ of people. I mean, he's one of the few people (Okay, the only one I know) who will understand what I'm talking about when I go off on another ramble about relativity or organic chemistry. (Which happens frequently…and increasingly, as of late).

DeeDee doesn't even comprehend half the things I talk about, Cam isn't a genius, but she does try. Douglas isn't a nerd, just a dork. (Meaning he still has the thick-rimmed glasses, nasally high-pitched voice, and extreme social awkwardness…without the intelligence.)

It's actually sort of refreshing, to have someone to talk about the millions of ideas that are perpetually running through my head. Someone human, and not just my Computer and it's artificial intelligence.

To debate is even better, although I still don't understand why Mandark would ever try to prove the validity of string theory, when it is so blatantly wrong.

Also, he likes Star Trek. Mandark as a Trekkie is really quite odd to imagine, but then again he is a nerd. Maybe I should start calling him…Manerd...(Cam would probably put an "h" in there so it'd become Mahnerd. My nerd.)

Both of us really are nerds, though. Complete with our own top-secret laboratories that we must hide from our parents.

And even though we would NEVER say it in a million years, we really love our sisters. He does anything for Olga, but maybe that's just because she 's so violent.

It's strange because he could always just build some kind of cage to just lock her up in, but instead he always caves in to her demands. The image of the self-proclaimed 'Almighty and Powerful' Mandark kowtowing to a little girl with pigtails always gets me laughing.

Come to think about it, I could just lock DeeDee out of my laboratory for good. All I'd have to do is install DNA scanners at the door - er, bookcase. She can't even hack her own AIM account, so there's no way she'd ever be able to get past my security. Heck, I could even just erase her memories of my lab so she'd forget all about it. Then I wouldn't even have to worry about my parents finding out.

But I don't do this.

Mandark doesn't either.

Perhaps we're both just masochistic and need the interruption and chaos that our sisters bring into our lives.

The thought of Mandark being masochistic is absurd enough to make me chuckle for a moment. If anything he's the perfect sadist. I can still see clearly the image of adult-Mandark in my mind, brandishing a whip and cracking it over my bare back -

…

travel always made me feel peculiar.

I lean back in my chair and try to clear my head. Remembering that trip to the future brought back really awkward memories. Like dripping wet Mandark in a thong…

I snap out of my reverie when my Computer alerts me to some trouble in Sector B. It looks like another transport bot has malfunctioned.

I sigh wearily, getting up from my chair and grabbing a nearby wrench.

Once the crisis has been averted and the robot repaired, I settle back in my seat and continue to ponder.

I've wondered about a lot of things in my life. But I think the thing that will always keep me wondering is Mandark.

* * *

**HEY! **

**Yeah I know I should be working on my story. Um. I'm a bit stuck on it...LOL . Do forgive me. I also have finals in two weeks but after that I'll probably go somewhere, and then I have summer classes. (To get ahead...) I always feel the need to tell people that I'm taking summer classes to get ahead, otherwise they assume that I'm behind. lol.**

**And School's going to take over my life in the next two years and summer, probably. If not school then studying. But as my Euro teacher said "Don't worry, it will come back." **

**So yeah, have this drabble. I don't plan on expanding it, but here it is. *throws confetti meekly* And I was trying to sound all smart-sicles like Dexter but w.e.  
**


End file.
